superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man was a superhero who in reality, was Peter Parker, a photographer for the Daily Bugle. History Earth-1A Very little data is available about the Spider-Man of this Earth. Presumably he was from New York City and he worked for the Daily Bugle, but this is conjecture.It is reasonable to assume that Spidey did exist in this universe, because Anthony Stark did, as was established in a Superfriends comic, and also Hulk existed on this Earth as well, as was established in The Maniacal Computerhead (1979). Also the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker's place of employment in the comics, was also shown to exist on this Earth in Destroy the Defendroids (1988). Because of this, we have more than enough reason to assume that Spider-Man was a real person in the universe that the Superfriends existed in. Also, he has been shown interacting with other members of the Super Friends in various Super Friends products, such as on the packages of various Super Amigos and Super Powers branded Super Powers toys, indicating that he is not a fictional character in their universe, but rather a real person. The real reason they are never shown together in animated form is quite clear; because in the real world Spider-Man is owned by a rival of DC Comics. Alternate Earth On this Earth, the Avengers rescued President Barack Obama from the clutches of Lex Luthor. Whether or not Spider-Man was involved in this mission was never revealed.As seen in Superman's Dark Secret (2011). Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Animal Mimicry': Peter's super powers are a mimicry of the abilities of spiders: *:Adhesion: Spider-Man can scale a wall just like a spider. *:Superhuman Strength: He is roughly the same strength that a spider would be if it was human size. *:Superhuman Agility *:Spider Sense Abilities Superman.As seen in the comic story: Worlds in Limbo (1985).]] *'Indomitable Will' *'Science' *'Photography' *'Genius-Level Intellect' and Spider-Man'''As seen on the back cover of a Super Amigos comic.]] Equipment *Web-Shooters: These were wrist-mounted guns that blast a sticky substance similar to the silk of spiders. He used them for a variety of purposes, such as entangling bad guys, and he also used them as ropes to swing from one building to the next. Appearances Super Powers Collection *Hulk and Spider-Man (Super Heroes figures) *Spider-Man (Super Powers figure) *Spider-Man, Batman and Wonder Woman (Super Powers figures) *Spider-Man & Doctor Octopus (Super Powers action figures) *Batman (Super Heroes action figure) (card artwork only) *Spider-Man (Super Amigos figure) *Spider-Man (American Hero figure) Super Friends books *''Worlds in Limbo'' (1985)The DC Database and certain other sources list this as an appearance by Peter Parker; although this is disputed, as despite his resemblance, that may have been a coincidence. This editor considers the possibility that it could have been supposedly Jimmy Olsen, but without his freckles and red hair. Notes '''Spider-Man was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and first appeared in Amazing Fantasy # 15 (August 1962).For more information about that Marvel comic book, click here. References External Links *Spider-Man at the Marvel Database *Spider-Man at the DC Database *Spider-Man at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes